chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaley Bennet
Kaley Fiona Bennet is a character used by Lowri in the future of World 2: Reflections. She will be the eldest daughter and child of Alicia and Oliver Bennet. Her abilities will be Plasma Blood, Mediumism and Ocean Manipulation. She will be the twin sister of Reese Bennet. Appearance As a child, Kaley's hair will appear almost black, but it will lighten as she ages, becoming a medium brown which she will have inherited from her father and both of her grandfathers. This hair will be long, fine and straight. Her eyes will always be a light blue, and her skin will always be rather pale, not tanning easily. She will also have a few faint freckles on her cheeks, every summer. She will be a slim and tall girl, with a liking for pink, white and blue dresses. Abilities Kaley's first ability will be Plasma Blood. Due to this ability, her blood will naturally resemble plasma. It will be an immensely hot ionized gas, but will function completely as normal blood does for all other people, and will not harm or impair her in any way. Because of its properties, it will give her an immunity to high temperatures, electricity and radiation. If she were cut, she could also use her blood to harm others. Her second ability will be Mediumism. This will enable her to continue to communicate with others and affect the world after she dies, if she ever dies. She will only be able to access it when this occurs, and during that time. It may be limited in that she can only communicate with loved ones, or only with those who have abilities, and she may only be able to affect the world via her other abilities. Her final ability will be Ocean Manipulation. Using this ability, Kaley will be able to manipulate the movements of the waters of the seas and oceans, from creating and controlling small waves to tsunamis. She will also be able to generate sea water, but only in relatively small amounts. She could create, manipulate and mimic any species of sea animal or plant. She could also summon any object derived from the sea, from sea salt to crude oil to any fossils and wreckage on the seabed, and then control them and manipulate their movements also. Originally, she will only be able to access most of the ability when near the sea, and even though it will be possible for her to learn to use it when distant from water, doing so will always remain an effort and difficult for her. Family *Father - Oliver Bennet *Mother - Alicia Bennet *Twin brother - Reese Bennet *Younger brothers - Anthony Bennet, Dylan Bennet *Younger sister - Shannon Bennet Etymology Kaley is a Gaelic name which means "descendant of Caollaidhe". Her middle name, Fiona, is Gaelic and means "fair, white, beautiful". It also means "wine" in Latin. Her surname, Bennet, is Latin and means "blessed". Category:Characters Category:Lowri's Characters. Category:Future Characters